Room
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Sintió un pequeño movimiento contra su espalda, al que por supuesto, no le dio importancia. —Eres como un puto dolor de cabeza. La escuchó reír y sintió sus hombros moverse ligeramente. —¿Como un petardo en el culo? —volvió a preguntar. —Como un petardo en el culo —reafirmó.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Ya sé que Lisanna está **OOC** , pero se supone que así es. No hay otra forma de llegar a lo que quiero si no se desarrolla así, o por lo menos hasta ahora no he descubierto otra. Puede que el chico petardo esté en **OOC** también, pero yo no soy la experta en él, no aún, posiblemente nunca XD De todas maneras, es **mierda**. **AU** , para agregar.

* * *

Room

* * *

.

.

Exhaló y dejó escapar el humo y se acomodó en el suelo. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda, lo cual no hacía más que se sintiera fastidiado. Cada día se sentía más y más débil y estúpido. Estaba controlando su peso por ella, como un imbécil.

Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo mantuvo en el aire. No se molestó en mirarla, porque tampoco podía, pero supo que ella lo vería.

—¿Quieres?

—No sueles preguntármelo.

Él chasqueó la lengua al instante. Siempre lograba que se sintiera un tonto, ella sabía cómo controlarlo y cómo actuar. Le jodía saber que era como su mascota y que, era tan diferente de la chica que había conocido en la universidad. Antes sonreía alegremente casi con frecuencia, y aunque no le tenía tanto miedo, esta vez era como un cachorrito para ella.

Lo sabía porque también la conocía. Tampoco era la gran cosa, pero solía salir con respuestas que él muchas veces no esperaba. Haciéndolo quedar desorientado.

—Si o no.

—No. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Eso debiste decir desde el principio. Eres una complicada —masculló llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca otra vez.

Por un momento se fijó en la habitación. Se abrió más la camisa sin botones ya, dejando completamente al aire su torso con sudor. Tampoco es que hiciera frío, y como fuera lo contrario, le daría lo mismo igual.

—¿Soy complicada para ti? —preguntó con burla.

Sintió un pequeño movimiento contra su espalda, al que por supuesto, no le dio importancia.

—Eres como un puto dolor de cabeza.

La escuchó reír y sintió sus hombros moverse ligeramente.

—¿Como un petardo en el culo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Como un petardo en el culo —afirmó luego de botar más humo.

Ella siguió riendo.

—Hay que joderse —sonrió—. Tú en cambio eres... Bueno, sigues siendo un tarado.

Él enarcó una ceja y repitió el proceso con la colilla una vez más. Las cortinas estaban abajo, algunos muebles botados en el suelo gracias a algún golpe, y la cama en lo que se llamaba desorden.

—¿Un tarado habría hecho esto? —dijo al aire.

—No —le respondió ella—. Pero sí un salvaje.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Un salvaje te habría hecho sudar sin parar? —insistió.

Ella bufó.

—De hecho sí.

—Ni siquiera te hubiera dejado hacerlo —corrigió—. En cualquier caso, tú eres la salvaje aquí. Has quitado cada botón de mi camisa y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo y cuándo.

—No es mi culpa que te entretengas tanto en mis tetas.

—Estúpida Lenta —gruñó—. Ni que los melones que te cargas fueran la gran cosa. Yo ni siquiera sé qué carajos haces aquí todavía.

Esta vez sí se enojó. No eran nada en especial, y él no era posesivo para nada. Le daba tan igual que fuera a acostarse con Eucliffe como que se largara con Dragneel, el que seguía tan idiota como siempre. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, ni siquiera la necesitaba expresamente para poder tener sexo.

—Sólo tienes que decirlo, entonces podría golpearte al fin en la entrepierna y largarme. Seguro que a Minerva no le molesta que vaya a visitarla —contraatacó.

—Estabas mejor antes. A ver si Minerva devuelve a la _Lenta —_ masculló.

Ella volvió a reír. No parecía para nada enojada, y eso era lo que le jodía. Exactamente eso. Había terminado algunos de sus momentos en la universidad con ella sólo porque era divertido hacerla enojar con cada cosa que dijera. Pero Minerva, y para su desgracia, él mismo, habían terminado por hacer a la chica inmune a lo que le dijera. La habían transformado, y puede que Eucliffe también haya influido. Ahora ella casi ni se enfadaba, por lo mismo no sabía por qué no la cogía de donde pudiera para ir a dejarla con Minerva. En algún momento, esa opción no le había comenzado a gustar nada, incluso desde la universidad.

—Sólo no te gusta que los roles hayan cambiado. Ya ves como ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme directamente que me largue. ¿Qué se siente ser el juguete ahora? —soltó con un tono de ironía que hizo al otro cerrar los puños.

Hizo que sus espaldas se despegaran, logrando que ella se fuera hacia atrás. Sintió la cabeza de ella un poco más abajo del final de su cuello. Pero para su mala suerte, no se movió. Y estampó el cigarrillo contra el suelo, sintiéndose patético.

—Lárgate.

—No cuenta si te sientes obligado por mí —negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Él chasqueó la lengua, con unas ganas de ahorcarla que no se iban. Se supone que él seguía siendo el mismo de antes, con sus bromas pesadas y comentarios de doble sentido. Pero ya ni recordaba cuándo fue que ella comenzó a _domesticarlo_. Sólo le llegaba esa mirada decidida y esas palabras que siempre lo dejaban sin saber a dónde iba a pisar, y quedaba rendido.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que me largara y lo hice? Estaba viendo películas con Sting y tú apareciste de repente. Realmente yo no quería volver contigo —murmuró.

No supo por qué sacaba eso. Lo único bueno de todo fue que ella se puso a patalear y golpear su espalda, y casi terminan teniendo sexo en un callejón. Casi porque ella se alejó en el peor momento, frustrándole más con tremenda molestia en su pantalón.

—¿Y entonces por qué volviste por ti misma? —gruñó.

—Bien pude volver con Sting, pero encontré demasiado cruel dejarte así. Posiblemente lo habría hecho, pero no quise en ese minuto.

—Hablas demasiado.

—Tú eres el que se pone a preguntar.

—Cállate. Tu voz es molesta.

—No te quejas de ella cuando grito —se defendió.

Era porque no le molestaba realmente su voz. Era lo que decía lo que le hacía fastidiar, sinceramente le encantaba hacerla gritar. Pero él nunca fue alguien honesto, así que no llenaba ese lugar de porquerías cursis. De pronto la escuchó suspirar, se habían quedado en silencio, así que giró la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro que se iba poniendo de pie. Alcanzó a ver parte de su muslo y sus bragas.

¿Cuántas horas llevarían ahí?, se hicieron la misma pregunta.

—Jackal —lo llamó sin mucha emoción en su voz.

—Hm —gruñó.

—No esperes a que sea como antes.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, diciendo cosas a las que podían entenderse de diferentes maneras. Se quedó ahí, no dijo nada, no se movió. Su mirada fija en el cobertor de la cama que se encontraba en el suelo. Porque a Lisanna se le hacía más fácil ser de aquella manera, recordaba lo insegura que era antes frente a él, y no hacía más que rechazar la idea. Así Jackal nunca se aburriría de ella.

Mientras que él sólo chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba admitir que estaba atrapado desde mucho antes, pero aún así, la idea de destruirse mutuamente era la mejor para ellos dos.


End file.
